


Deux chances

by malurette



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Mutants, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Gen, Meta, One Shot, Siblings, Twins, fraternal twins, help i'm lost in between series, i have no idea how to tag this fandom, stupid tentacular multiseries marvel verse, super powers, yin yang symbolism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shan fait le point sur ce qu'est devenue sa famille, et ce qui attend peut-être ses petits frère et sœur. Les jumeaux, ce sont des êtres uniques, un peu moins ou un peu plus... ça n'est pas toujours clair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deux chances

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Deux chances  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men/New Mutants/Marvel-verse (comics)  
>  **Personnages :** Xi'an Coy Manh, Tran Coy Manh, Leong Xiu Manh, Nga Xiu Manh, et mention d'encore quelques autres  
>  **Genre :** familial un peu angsteux  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / K++  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** « le yin et le yang » pour  6variations  
>  **Continuité :** back-story de Shan – ça remonte à loiiin, un cameo dans _Spider-Man_ \- et puis son histoire relativement plus récente ?  
>  **Avertissements :** inhérents à l'histoire de Shan  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600+

La famille Manh, avant que la guerre ne la déchire, présentait un compte idyllique. Père, mère, et deux paires de faux jumeaux, garçon et fille pour chaque. Aucune dispute possible sur les genres par rang de naissance !  
Les choses étaient peut-être trop bien faites ; ça ne pouvait pas être parfait ni éternel.

Plus qu’une dispute, c’est un véritable fossé qui s’est creusé entre les deux aînés lorsqu’ils ont grandi.  
Issus d’œufs différents à l’origine, ils avaient partagé le même premier domicile – en quelque sorte – est-ce que cela les prédestinait à être plus ressemblant entre eux que d’autres frère et sœur ? Xi’an et Tran possédaient le même pouvoir… Et des visions radicalement opposées sur la manière dont l’employer.  
Quand ils ont dû s’affronter, les choses se sont mal finies.  
Conscients de l’ironie de leur opposition, ils défiaient la symbolique en portant des costumes identiques frappés des blasons complémentaires du yin et d yang. Certains diront que la victoire de Xi’an sur Tran était préférable, et même bénéfique. Ses pouvoirs doublés, elle les utilisera à meilleur escient et le souvenir de l’échec cuisant de son frère la maintiendra d’autant plus dans le droit chemin. Xi’an elle-même n’est pas de cet avis, mais le garde pour elle.

Nga et Leong, eux, ont encore à faire leurs preuves.  
Ils ont déjà développé deux fois des pouvoirs, d’abord possédés par Mojo, et ensuite altérés par Spiral. La deuxième fois, leurs habiletés étaient largement différentes, mais qui sait ce qui venait d’eux-mêmes et ce qui n’était qu’ajouts artificiels ?  
Après leur retour à la normale, ne restait plus de trace de mutation. Et après le M-Day de toute façon il n’en était plus question…  
S’ils devaient tout de même se révéler mutants un jour, rien ne dit qu’à l’image de leur paire de frère et sœur aînés ils seraient identiques ? Le même encore, un autre à partager entre eux, un différent chacun, un seul et pas l’autre, aucun des deux ; les possibilités sont nombreuses. Xi’an espère pour eux de ne pas suivre la même voie que Tran et elle.

Elle a eu l’occasion de côtoyer un peu Northstar quand ils faisaient tous deux partie du corps enseignant de l’Institut Xavier à l’époque où la jeune population mutante explosait, et elle et a entendu parler d’Aurora : comment elle ne l’a pas supporté et comment ça s’est mal passé pour elle. (De même tout le monde a entendu parler de Quicksilver et Scarlet Witch mais le problème n’est pas du même acabit. Les petites jumelles St-Croix, identiques, présentent encore un autre type de problème.)  
Elle ne sait que trop bien comment son propre jumeau a fini – disons pour simplifier qu’elle l’a assassiné ? son essence est toujours vivante quelque part au fond d’elle et son sort est peut-être pire que s’il était entièrement mort.

De là, elle retire l’impression désagréable que les paires jumeaux mutants portent malheur s’ils se ressemblent trop. Elle ne souhaite pas à ses innocents petits frère et sœur la même destinée.  
Qu’ils partagent un lien de jumeaux, plus fort que frère et sœur ordinaires, d’accord. N’ayant plus de parents, qu’ils aient au moins cette complicité ! Mais s’ils devaient former une paire plus liée encore, une équipe à deux, être enchaînés plus que reliés par quelque chose de plus… Non, ils devraient pouvoir garder leur individualité !  
Autant elle tient à ce qu’ils aient les mêmes chances dans la vie sans que leur genre les entrave, autant elle fait de son mieux pour leur apprendre qu’ils sont deux personnes distinctes. En sachant, aussi, qu'ils deviendront ce qu'ils voudront et qu'elle n'a pas à les étouffer par ses propres aspirations... qu'ils deviennent eux-mêmes et soient heureux ? Ça sera déjà beaucoup.


End file.
